


Pláticas a los 16

by kind_sociopath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_sociopath/pseuds/kind_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platicas de Dave y John en sus años de juventud. Y como eventualmente se ve reflejada en sus vidas ya adultas. </p><p>FALTA EDITARLO!! LÉANLO LUEGO hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pláticas a los 16

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero darle gracias a Jamille ya que no hubiera podido hacer esta fanfic si no hubiera salido con él hehe. Ahora solo somos amigos, pero esto me sigue trayendo memorias muy bonitas. En serio, muchas gracias por todo! Por lo mismo, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, de hecho la escribi hace 4 años o más y ahora que estaba formateando mi pc y que acabó homestuck la encontre. Espero les guste.

TG:Sup bro?  
TG: -espera 5 min por una respuesta-  
EB: lo siento Dave mi sylladex es un asco  
TG: No importa Bro, Que onda?  
EB: oh nada tio ya sabes viendo la hermosa personalidad de cage, y tu siendo terriblemente genial como siempre?  
EB: hehe  
TG: Oh si, soy muy cool y estoy haciendo unos cuantos mixes de musica, ahora te paso uno..  
TG: ..  
EB: ohh woah tio! me sorprendes eres de lo mas ironico y cool, cuentame ya te deshiciste de las marionetas?  
EB: ugh estos malditos trolls no me dejan  
TG: Lose, soy tan cool y ironico, que ironia de cualquier manera.. no me he podido deshacer de esas estupidas merioneas de mi hermano!! las odio demasiado!!  
TG: Por cierto! aqui esta mi nuevo mix  
http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/beatdown-strider-style-2  
EB: woah!!! que envidia! quisiera ser igual de cool que tu hehe :B te pasaria un poco de mis movimientos en el organo pero ya sabes padre esta haciendo pasteles abajo y no lo quiero molestar  
EB: hahaha  
TG: …  
TG: john si quieres ser cool debes de saber una cosa..  
TG: Solamente se puede ser cool de esta manera...  
TG: ......  
EB: ...?? que cosa Dave?  
EB: Dave? tio, de que hablas?  
TG: .. Si quieres ser cool debes..  
TG: ……………  
EB: aha?  
TG: ……..  
TG: Ser Dave Strider.

 

EB: oh vale hahahaha hahaha sii muy gracioso tio  
TG: Oh si.  
EB: haha ahh que gracioso eres Dave, si creo que deberia ser como tu siiTG: Por supuesto! Todos quieren ser como Dave Strider.  
EB: apuesto a que Jade y Rose mueren por ser tu, te envidian hasta tus boxers amigo hehehehe!  
TG: Sisi, soy tan cool y ironico, talvez por eso Rose se robo mis boxers (?  
EB: ahh creo que ese fue otra persona Dave, no estoy insuinando que fui yo haha no como crees! pero no creo que haya sido Rose, hehe ...  
TG: Hmm.. eso es sospechoso.. -mira dudoso a su pantalla de su celular-  
EB: hehehe -se pone nervioso mientras mira su teclado- ...... ah Dave! te queria preguntar algo hehe  
TG: Ah si? Que es? -mira sospechosamente-  
EB: Ehm.... queria preguntarte ya sabes si sales con alguien? osea asi romanticamente, no es que me interese, solo tenia curiosidad por ya sabes viendo una de esas paginas tan cools que me pasaste vi no se algo que me lo recordo  
EB: hehe pero solo es curiosidad Dave!  
TG: Oh John.. -se sonroja- pff! -piens "sonrojarse no es cool!" -se cubre la cara .. no john.. No estoy saliendo con nadie, romanticamente hablando -se oltea sonrojado cubriendose la cara-  
EB: ahh -se le escapa una sonrisa mientras se sonroja- solo era curiosidad sabes esque.. haaha ya sabes, curiosidad -mira la pantalla sonriendo como estupido-  
TG: Si.. lo entiendo John, curiosidad, curoseas mucho John de alguna manera es ironico viniendo de tu parte.. y tu sabes.. amo la ironía.  
EB: Ah... *se sonroja y arroja su cabeza sobre el teclado* asfdbgknsjdl  
EB: oh lo siento creo que mi gato(?) paso por aquí .... hehehehe ...  
TG: Es mas sencillo tener un gato que un cuarto lleno de marionetas! Espera.. nunca escuche que tu tubieras un gato.. solo rose... de cualquier manera no importa - sonrie sonrojadito y abraza su telefono-  
EB: Eh... si! ah me lo regalaron de cumpleaños Dave haha que olvidadizo eres no lo recuerdas??! ha.. aha.. haaaha -se muerde los labios temblorozo-  
TG: Oh, ya veo, perdon se me debio de haber olvidado.. -pensand- "como pude olvidar algo de John?! soy una mala persona.." -se pone con su cara de tsundere-  
EB: Ah no tio, no te preocupes no pasa nada haha -sonrie mientras acaricia el monitor-  
EB: ah oye! a proposito tengo algo para ti! es algo que encontre y espero que te guste, no es nada sentimental o algo por el estilo no no, es es de hombres! si!  
TG:-se siente aliviado-  
TG: Algo para mi? Si viene de ti obviamente me va a gustar! -seda cuenta de lo que escribio y se sonroja por lo que dijo-  
TG: AAGCKK!! Olvida lo que dije -muy sonrojado abentando su telefono a su cama-  
EB: -da vueltas por su habitacion hasta caer a la cama y rueda-  
EB: Ah! no no descuida! .... esta bien ... eh esta bien!  
EB: lo siento por tardar mi padre esta dandome lata, ahh y si sobre el paquete, te lo envie espero que te llegue!  
TG: -escucha que hay nuevos mensajes en su celular, entonces agarra su celular y se recuesta en su cama-  
TG:Te entiendo, siempre que mi hermano solo es para pelear contra mi con sus katanas y marionetas con traseros enormes! -se enoja ligeramente por el recuerdo-  
TG:Oh, Si! el paquete! yo creo que si me va allegar .. no te preocupes por cosas tan ligeras, preocupate mas por la lata que te da tu padre. -Sonrie coolmente y agarra su juguito de manzana alado de su mesa-  
EB: ahh si claro, descuida! hahaha oye tio pero hmm cuando lo recibas no me hables vale sera muy penoso! -se tapa los ojos y respira- quiero decir, no es nada sentimental es solo que ya sabes que esos royos me ponen cursi, como cuando Cage entrego el conejo a esa niña fue tan epico!!! deberias ver esa pelicula! se lo que te digo! *mira su poster de Nicholas Cage y suspira contento*  
TG: Huh.. tu y tu Cage -suspira y se sienta en su cama en vez de estar recostado - Penoso dijiste? porque lo dices?  
-suena alguien tocando la puerta- Oh, creo que ya llego el paquete! -baja a el primer piso de su departamento rapidamente y emocionado por lo de John, abre la puerta y le entregan una caja a dave-  
EB: Bueno ahh es que es algo .. hahaha bueno tiene sentimentalismo para mi xD ya sabes recuerdas esa vez que prendiste tu cámara web y nos tomamos una foto como si nos estuviéramos abrazando los dos, como amigos claro ya sabes, bueno aun la tengo! hehehehe y dije bueno porque no imprimirla y ponerla en... bueno! ya verás te llegara el paquete pronto eso espero -se rasca la nuca-  
TG: De echo, ya me llego! -mirando hacia la caja con su celular en sus manos- bueno, ya la voy a abrir! -abre la caja-  
EB: oh no tio! no no te dije que no me hablaras cuando.. oh -se pone todo apenado pensando si le gustara "espero que sea demasiado cool para el"  
EB:.... ya la abriste? que te parece?  
TG: Si…  
TG: Si, Si ya lo abri...  
EB: oh ya viste la carta... -se sonroja- es algo que ... ah solo leela, si no me quieres hablar despues de leerla lo entiendo haha! -se pone tenso y nervioso-  
TG: - lee la carta en su mente-  
"Querido Dave..  
Hay algo que siempre te quize decir…  
-traga saliva-  
Desde hace mucho tiempo, anque solo te conozca por internet, me haz ayudado y apoyado.  
Bueno.. como sea! Yo soloqueria decirte que Te amo y te aprecio demasiado, espero que tengas esa foto con tu corazon tal como yo lo he hecho, con todo su amor,  
tu amigo  
John"  
TG:-se sonroja demasiado y se alegra al mismo tiempo que empieza a llorar y a abrazar la carta con todas sus fuerzas-  
TG:- Luego entra Dirk al cuarto y ve que Dave está en una posición muy afeminada lo cual no es tan común de él porque él siempre es muy cool-  
TG:- entonces Dirk le arrebata la carta y otra vez hacen uno de esos duelos a muerte por la carta-  
TG: Mierda! La carta! Me la quito mi hermano.. Ahora vuelvo..  
EB: oh rayos!!! no dejes que la lea *golpea su cabeza contra el teclado*  
EB: zfgfweghbh  
EB: lo siento el perro!!(?) -  
EB -tiene uno de esos ataques de nervios que le dan-  
TG:-Dave saca su katana y pelean por la carta de John a muerte- -golpe golpe. batalla batalla- -Dave casi conseguí quitarle la carta cuando Dirk le entierra su katana en el hombro-  
TG: AH! Me lastimo el hombro  
EB: RAYOS! DAVE!! Ten cuidado! rayos, no no es tan importante, no quiero que te pase nada! eres lo que más quiero Dave! -se preocupa-  
EB: -se da cuenta de lo que escribió-  
EB: -choca su cabeza contra el teclado-  
EB: eajlwe}bg  
TG: -Su hermano ve que esta mensajeando y le lanza su katana y el la esquiva-  
TG:-Luego agarra a Lil kal y lo amenaza pero Dirk rapidamente le llega por detras y lo amenaza a el-

EB: Dave ....? ugh... supongo que sigues peleando.. NO TE RINDAS!  
TG: -suelta su espada y le dice a su hermano "Dame la carta y no volveré a amenazar a lil Kal!" Entonces dirk lo piensa mucho y se va dejando la carta tirada en el suelo-  
TG:-Dave va corriendo por la carta de John y entonces la vuelve abrazar como antes-  
TG: John, ya recupere tu carta  
TG: Y también la leí..  
EB: Ah... es es enserio? ... ah yo.. ehm.. supongo que lo siento por decir cursilerías, se que eso no es cool Dave, pero lo tenía que decir lo siento  
TG: No importa John, enserio lo aprecio y más importante, te quiero preguntar algo..  
TG: -Dave se sonroja mucho y siente que va a explotar-  
TG: te... mhmmm.. t-tee  
TG: Te gustaría..  
EB: si.... -se pega más-  
TG... salir.. Conmigo?  
TG: -explota y se desmaya-  
EB: -se queda en shock mirando la pantalla-  
EB: -trata de contestar pero esta demasiado sonrojado, asi que choca si cabeza contra el teclado por accidente- hyjuhyjkl  
EB: digo!  
EB: sii si quiero salir contigo... si .. si quiero  
TG: -Se despierta lee el mensaje y vuelva a caer por su emoción y vergüenza- ((Sin embargo no se desmaya esta vez solo esta tirado))  
TG: John, Soy muy feliz.  
EB: -se sonroja demasiado y hace un intento de abrazar el monitor-  
EB: Dave me haces muy feliz... gracias


End file.
